


Не Тоттенхэм

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: В этот момент Гарри осознал одновременно две простые истины.Первая — если он сейчас не вмешается, будущего Волдеморта размажет тонким слоем по главной магической улице Лондона.И вторая — если Гарри хочет когда-нибудь вернуться домой, Том Риддл должен выжить.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Не Тоттенхэм

Заголовок гласил: «Технические неполадки на матче “Вест Хэм Юнайтед” и “Кристал Пэлас”».

До назначенного времени оставалось еще несколько минут. Гарри, прислонившись к стене, читал найденную на остановке газету.

Из короткой заметки выяснилось, что арбитры были вынуждены прервать футбольное состязание из-за погасших прожекторов.

«Несмотря на усилия бригады ремонтников, восстановить освещение в тот вечер так и не удалось», — Гарри поежился. Холод и тьма.

Над Лондоном кружили стаи дементоров.

Наземникус Флетчер появился на другой стороне улицы ровно в семь часов утра. Гарри дождался, пока он свернет в тупик, и направился следом, смешавшись с толпой прохожих. Пара человек проводили его подозрительными взглядами, но поток спешащих клерков быстро унес их вперед.

Наземникус резко обернулся, но облегченно выдохнул, увидев кто за ним идёт.

Болезненно худой паренек, в магловской одежде не по размеру и натянутом на кепку капюшоне. Свернувший за одиноким прохожим в темный тупик. Обычная ситуация.

Не Пожиратель. Не из Ордена.

— Слушай, пацан, — хрипло начал Наземникус и потянулся к карману, — шел бы ты отсюда, у меня все равно ничего не...

Петрификус от Гарри прервал его на полуслове.

***

Спустя неделю поисков несчастный Кричер признался, что с Флетчером творится что-то странное. Как будто он все время находится где-то не здесь, а в прошлом. Домовики ощущали магию не как люди, и понять, что именно Кричер имел в виду, было сложно. Гермиона считала, что Наземникус использует какой-то сомнительный аналог хроноворота.

Рон мрачно предположил, что искать его теперь придется, прочесывая все пабы и злачные места в Лютом переулке.

Спустя месяц Гарри смог точно вычислить, где именно Наземникус появится в следующий раз.

И вот теперь они сидели на кухне особняка на площади Гриммо и молча наблюдали, как связанный и обезоруженный Флетчер извивается на полу.

Очень недобро, должно быть, смотрели.

— Предлагаю попросить у Кричера каминные щипцы.

Рон и в лучшие свои дни не отличался терпением — «Что “Рон”? И из-за этого куска говна мы потеряли столько времени!» — а многодневная слежка только измотала его. Что не добавило его голосу доброжелательности.

Наземникус заскулил.

— Ребят, я же не знал, что этот медальон так важен…

Рон хрустнул пальцами. Наземникус торопливо продолжил:

— Зато у меня есть для вас артефакт от Дамблдора!

Артефакт оказался простыми наручными часами, такими же как те, что подарили Гарри на совершеннолетие. Только стрелки на них не двигались.

Пока Наземникус соловьем разливался о предполагаемых магических свойствах часов, Гарри машинально крутил их в руках.

Медленно нарастало раздражение. У них была одна задача — найти хоркруксы и уничтожить. А об остальном должен был позаботиться профессор Дамблдор.

«Мои руки связаны», — непонятно ответил Дамблдор, когда незадолго до его смерти Гарри спросил, точно ли он все ему рассказал.

Хреновая, как выяснилась, была идея — хоть в чем-то полагаться на Дамблдора.

– …Гарри, часы!

Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки. Стрелки бешено вращались в разные стороны. Бросок был инстинктивным – часы пролетели по дуге до ближайшей стены, но, ударившись о нее, упали не на кухонный паркет, а на черную потрескавшуюся брусчатку.

Гарри в одиночестве стоял посреди пустынной дневной улицы, а в воздухе надрывалась сигнальная сирена.

Треснувшие часы неподвижно лежали на тротуаре.

***

Кричали не на английском.

Гарри выбежал из Лютного переулка в тот момент, когда действие сигнальных чар закончилось.Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы узнать это место. Кристально чистый новенький фасад лавки Горбина и Бэркеса, мантии незнакомого покроя на встревоженных волшебниках, жаркое закатное солнце утром в ноябре – все это Гарри пока отбросил в сторону. Потому что где бы он сейчас не оказался – и когда – одно он понимал с небывалой точностью.

Впереди шел бой.

Косой переулок напоминал разворошенный улей. Люди бежали в сторону Дырявого Котла, пытались укрыться в торговых лавках, прижаться к стенам. Никто не трансгрессировал.

В паникующей толпе спокойствие сохраняли только странные люди в серых мантиях с глубокими капюшонами. Они размеренно продвигались сквозь толпу валом разрушительных заклинаний.

Раздался глухой взрыв. Спустя пару секунд огромное белое здание с надписью «Гринготс» – совсем не похожее на то, которое помнил Гарри – стало рассыпаться на куски. Пласты мрамора падали на брусчатку, погребая под собой волшебников и волшебниц, пока полностью не заблокировали улицу. Гарри резко затормозил. Перед возникшим завалом, помимо него и атакующих, оставался всего один человек.

Молодой темноволосый маг отбивался сразу от нескольких нападавших. Когда один из них упал, сраженный заклинанием, Гарри поймал взгляд своего невольного союзника и замер.

Не узнать Тома Риддла было решительно невозможно.

Противник, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, сумел задеть Риддла заклинанием, и тот упал на мостовую. Раздался крик – кажется, на немецком – и неизвестные в серых капюшонах сразу начали трангрессировать. Прозвучал второй взрыв, глухой и страшный. Косой переулок вздрогнул. А потом начал складываться вовнутрь, как карточный домик.

В этот момент Гарри осознал одновременно две простые истины.

Первая — если он сейчас не вмешается, будущего Волдеморта размажет тонким слоем по главной магической улице Лондона.

И вторая — если Гарри хочет когда-нибудь вернуться домой, Том Риддл должен выжить.

Где-то на пересечении этих истин Гарри спас жизнь Лорду Волдеморту.

***

Чернота сдавила со всех сторон. Когда воронка трансгрессии выплюнула их на границе Дартмура, Гарри с трудом смог разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы, обхватившие чужое запястье.

Кровь стучала в висках, горло пересохло от заклятий, руки подрагивали. Гарри обессилено опустился на землю рядом с бесчувственным телом и не глядя бросил в его сторону Эннервейт. Раздался прерывистый вдох.

Очнувшийся Том молча смотрел на него, вцепившись в знакомую палочку из тиса.

И пока события последних часов в его голове обретали форму, Гарри сделал то единственное, что подсказывал ему заходящийся паническим воем разум.

Трансгрессировал отсюда к чертовой матери.

Только оказавшись на площади Гриммо, Гарри позволил себе закрыть лицо руками и выдохнуть.

— Блядь! — в воздух взлетела стайка птиц, потревоженная его криком.

На площади не было ни следа дома номер двенадцать.

***

Министерство Магии в годы Гарри выглядело как сцена из фильмов пятидесятых. Нынешнее скорее напоминало Хогвартс.

Средневековье.

Толстый министерский служащий в нарядном балахоне, каких не носил и Дамблдор в свои лучшие годы, с брезгливым недоумением оглядел наряд Гарри.

— Что это на вас надето?

«Челси», — мрачно подумал Гарри. Кубок Англии по футболу три года назад оставил ему много одежды — потому что Дадли, конечно, не мог носить на себе эмблему проигравшей команды. Толстовка, которую кузен таскал в четырнадцать, на семнадцатилетнем Гарри все еще висела мешком.

— Украл у магла, — коротко пояснил Гарри и заметил, как подозрительно прищурился сидящий неподалеку секретарь, по всей видимости, магглорожденный.

В Лондоне сороковых годов так не одевались ни волшебники, ни магглы.

Впрочем, толстяк этим ответом удовлетворился и, не глядя, шлепнул нужные печати на бланк регистрации.

Гарри Поттер вышел из Министерства Магии с документами на имя полукровки-беженца Гарри Хотспура и в твердой уверенности, что ничего хорошего его в этом времени не ждет.

Даже встреча с молодым Волдемортом казалась менее мрачным предзнаменованием, чем внезапные успехи в обращении с бюрократической машиной.

***

Гарри сидел на полу заброшенной квартиры в Сохо и стригся заклинанием перед зеркалом, трансфигурированным из куска картона.

Хорошо быть совершеннолетним волшебником, когда у тебя совсем нет денег, а вокруг Лондон в разгаре войны.

Клочья волос падали на пол.  
Завтра поезд отвезет Гарри навстречу Хогвартсу 1943 года. Прямиком к Тому Риддлу.

В углу валялся старый номер Ежедневного пророка.

«НАПАДЕНИЕ СТОРОННИКОВ ГРИНДЕВАЛЬДА В КОСОМ ПЕРЕУЛКЕ».

Занимался рассвет. Если был какой-то шанс немного изменить свою внешность, не прибегая к зельям, следовало им воспользоваться.

«Точное количество пострадавших уточняется».

Гарри вышел на холодные лондонские улицы и пешком отправился к вокзалу. В уменьшенном сундуке лежала школьная мантия и парочка подержанных учебников, а в кармане болтались пару сиклей, составляющие весь его бюджет.

На платформу Гарри прибыл значительно раньше отправления. Министерский сотрудник на вокзале проводил его безразличным взглядом и уткнулся в газету. На передовице красовался заголовок: «Новая волна беженцев накрыла Магическую Британию».

Волосы, остриженные по-солдатски, отросли за ночь.

***

Ненавистное «Слизерин!» прозвучало раньше, чем Гарри успел сказать Шляпе хоть слово. Последние семь лет плохо сказались на его характере. Не зря в Хогвартсе распределение проходят в одиннадцать.

Следующую неделю Гарри старательно не нарывался.

Желающим прокомментировать чистоту его крови — а таковых нашлось неожиданно много не только на его новом факультете — хватило пары заклинаний из учебника Принца-полукровки. Забить его толпой никто так и не попытался, а в дуэлях один на один Гарри не проигрывал со времен Отряда Дамблдора. Несколько Экспелиармусов, сопровождающихся банальным маггловским ударом в лицо, также значительно охладили пыл его новоявленных однокурсников. «Драчливого полукровку, под стать фамилии» вскоре оставили в покое.

На вторую неделю занятий в зону отчуждения, образовавшуюся вокруг Гарри за слизеринским столом, стала подсаживаться компания Риддла.

***

Том Риддл нервировал.

Поворотом головы на короткое: «Полукровка», — сказанное Гарри в ответ на расспросы. Волшебной палочкой, на секунду мелькнувшей в складках мантии, когда они столкнулись в темном коридоре. Собственной палочкой, которую Гарри едва успел отвести от чужого горла. Возможно, такая реакция выглядела подозрительно. Гарри предпочитал считать это разведкой боем.

«Успокойся, параноик», — насмешливо бросил ему Том на следующий день, опускаясь рядом на Истории Магии. Гарри с трудом разжал судорожно сжавшиеся на полированном дереве пальцы и кисло улыбнулся, понимая, что пересесть ему некуда.

Лорд Волдеморт невозмутимо предложил ему свои чернила.

Гарри медленно раскачивался на собственных натянутых нервах.

***

Каждый раз, когда рядом с Гарри ломались часы, время меняло свой ход.

Пижонские карманные часы на цепочке, которые Роджер Лестрейнж таскал в кармане мантии, стычки не пережили. Как только стрелки на часах остановились, Гарри снова очутился в родном Лондоне.

Роджер неподвижно лежал среди искореженных витрин и кусков бетона. С улицы слышался вой сирен и крики людей.

Магловский супермаркет.

Голоса приближались. Гарри смог различить "третий теракт" и "возможно, есть жертвы" и бросился к Роджеру.

Прежде чем вокруг опять выросли Хогвартские стены, он успел заметить, как обрушивается на землю оранжевая вывеска «Сейнсбюри».

На общую фотографию седьмого курса Гарри не попал. Зато школьная картотека пополнилась новой записью:

«15.11.1943 г. Гарри Хотспур и Роджер Лестрейнж уличены в применении незаконных чар в коридорах».

Отработки в Хогвартсе как дуэль — бесполезно бежать, если напротив Волдеморт.

***

Лондон сменился Белфастом, Белфаст Эдинбургом, в Хогвартсе не осталось настенных часов, но задержаться в родном времени дольше, чем на час у Гарри так и не получилось.

Том догнал его на повороте к библиотеке, с легкостью подстраиваясь под быстрый темп ходьбы. И с ходу поинтересовался, не хочет ли Гарри подзаработать.

— Что за работа? — сухо поинтересовался Гарри, не оборачиваясь. На поношенную мантию, наброшенную поверх маггловского тряпья, на факультете косились, но благоразумно не комментировали.

— О, сущая ерунда — легким тоном начал Том. — Нужно кое-что украсть.

Гарри резко развернулся. Том остановился рядом с ним с выражением вежливой заинтересованности, более подходящей вопросу о домашнем задании.

— Тебя, кажется, в детстве не учили, что воровать нехорошо? — сквозь зубы уточнил Гарри. Перед глазами промелькнул горящий шкаф в приюте, и Гарри не знал, кто из них двоих его вспомнил. Он ожидал вспышки гнева, но Том только с готовностью подхватил:

— Как одежду из военного госпиталя и ингредиенты у Слагхорна?

Гарри осекся. Про ингредиенты все было понятно – отсутствующий бюджет на некоторые зелья Гарри компенсировал из Хогвартских кладовых. Но подумать о том, что футбольный клуб за пятьдесят лет наверняка успел поменять эмблему, а вот военный госпиталь Челси названия точно не сменил, следовало раньше.

Том, видимо, принял молчание за сомнение и решил перейти к делу:

— Нужно украсть из библиотеки одну книгу, — Том пристально смотрел на Гарри, отслеживая его реакцию. — «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства».

И тут Гарри понял, что его проблемы только начинаются.

***

Горячая вода ударила по плечам, разгоняя кровь по судорожно сжатым мышцам. Усталость отступила. Гарри выключил воду и провел рукой по голове, отбрасывая мокрые волосы со лба.

После облака теплого пара в душевой кабине в раздевалке было чертовски холодно. И не так безлюдно.

— Четыре часа утра. Что ты здесь забыл? – устало спросил Гарри, забирая со скамейки очки. Вечное напряжение наконец ушло, оставив после себя апатию.

Том окинул его взглядом и приподнял бровь. И впрямь, дурацкий вопрос.

Гарри привалился спиной к стене. Том так же молча прошел мимо него, на ходу раздеваясь. Мантия полетела на пол. Гарри невольно проследил глазами за движением мышц на обнажившейся спине.

— В ванной старост нынче любит бывать призрак девчонки, умершей здесь год назад, – голос Тома прорезал тишину. – Я не в восторге от такого общества.

Неприятно, должно быть, лишний раз смотреть на девушку, которую ты убил.

— Мое тебе нравится больше? — равнодушно спросил Гарри, думая совсем о другом.

Миртл, василиск, хоркрукс. Миртл, дневник, шестнадцать. А Том все равно попросил Гарри украсть книгу, которую уже читал.

— А ты предлагаешь составить мне компанию на ночь? – хмыкнул Том, обернувшись через плечо. Странно было видеть его обнаженным, странно было сидеть в слизеринских душевых и болтать, словно они приятели.

Зачем платить нищему однокурснику за услугу, которая тебе не нужна?

— Не сегодня, — Гарри накинул на себя мантию и направился к выходу. Зеленоватый свет в душевых отчетливо напоминал о Тайной комнате на втором курсе. Как и задумчивое выражение на лице у Тома Риддла.

***

В Запретной секции Гарри не был с первого курса. И примерно столько же не попадался преподавателям во время ночных прогулок.

Борода у Дамблдора в этом времени была рыжая, а выражение лица все такое же раздражающе проницательное. Только тени под глазами залегли глубже.

При виде него Дамблдор неловким быстрым жестом спрятал в карман мантии небольшую фотографию, которую крутил в руках. Будто это его застигли за нарушением правил.

С тех пор, как Гарри оказался в этом времени, он каждое утро внимательно читал «Ежедневный пророк». С нападения на Косой переулок не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-то не упомянул Гриндевальда. И того, кто мог бы его остановить.

— Нужно много смелости, чтобы выйти против своего врага, — негромко сказал Гарри, поддавшись порыву, и неловко улыбнулся. — Но еще больше, чтобы сражаться против своего друга.

Возможно, это было глупо – пытаться утешить Дамблдора его же словами. Но лицо у него стало чуточку светлей.

— Скажи мне, Гарри, ты уверен в том, что делаешь?

«Никогда не смогу быть уверенным», — подумал Гарри, перехватывая поудобней украденную книгу, и ответил:

— Да.

Дамблдор долго смотрел ему в глаза, а потом кивнул и бесшумно двинулся прочь.

В душевые Гарри зашел на негнущихся ногах и с пустой головой, но крепко сжимая в руках нужный фолиант.

Том отдал ему деньги с легкой улыбкой. А потом притянул на секунду к себе и прошептал на ухо благодарность, почти касаясь кожи губами.

Гарри отшатнулся и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Не за что.

***

Дни бежали за днями, недели за неделями, Том с улыбкой здоровался с ним по утрам, но смотрел волком.

Они друг другу не доверяли.

Но то ли Том за ним следил, то ли Гарри окончательно свихнулся – раз за разом они оказывались вместе. В паре на занятиях, рядом за столом, вместе на вечеринке. От чужого взгляда по спине бежали мурашки, как от кончика волшебной палочки, приставленного к шее между шестым и седьмым позвонком.

И было что-то еще. Однажды Гарри уронил свои наручные часы, а подняв, не досчитался двадцати минут. В хорошие периоды Гарри помнил год своего рождения. В плохие – уходил в подземелья искать Риддла, и рядом с ним четче осознавал кто он и откуда.

Так Гарри и оказался на ковре в Слизеринской гостиной, всего в десятке дюймов от раскинувшегося в кресте Тома Риддла.

— Я свою страну люблю, — Том экспрессивно взмахнул рукой. — И мне не нужно тянуть за юбку правительство, чтобы сделать свою жизнь лучше.

Гарри смотрел, как течет по столу янтарная жидкость из опрокинутого Риддлом стакана, и мучительно хотел уйти. Хотел, но не мог — будто накуренный воздух придавил его к ковру.

— Да кто вообще позволил этой швали проводить обыски в поместьях благородных родов, — горячился Селвин. — Ладно, выскочка Спенсер-Мун сел в кресло министра, он хотя бы чистокровный, но мракоборцы!..

— С мракоборцем ты потом окажешься в Дырявом Котле за соседним столом, — негромко сказал Гарри. — А с чиновником, который отдает приказы, нет.

Участники спора перевели на него взгляды. Не стоило ему влезать.

— Он прав, – Том встряхнул головой. — Рыба гниет с головы, Игнатиус. Не твой ли папочка заносит министру за несоблюдение законов Эвермонда?

Селвин хотел было возразить, но осекся. Гарри поморщился. Если он что и понял за время их знакомства — Волдеморт называл людей по имени только в качестве угрозы. Мальсибер, бросив на Селвина короткий встревоженный взгляд, завел речь о «дурацком правиле невмешательства», и разговор ушел в сторону.

Когда Том расслабленно положил руку на подлокотник совсем рядом с его головой, Гарри не вздрогнул, но сжал пальцы на стакане с огневиски чуть крепче. Странное расположение, которое сегодня выказывал к нему семнадцатилетний Волдеморт, держало в постоянном напряжении.

Том невесомо провел рукой по его затылку, и Гарри резко отодвинулся от кресла – взять со стола бутылку, размять затекшие плечи.

Оказаться подальше от Тома Риддла. Уйти. Вернуться.

— Пока в Министерстве будет царствовать коррумпированная серость, люди Гриндевальда продолжат ходить по Лондону как у себя дома.

Том продолжал:

— Но мы вытравим их из страны и совсем скоро в Англии у нас не останется врагов.

Губы Гарри зашевелились против его воли:

— А потом, последний враг истребится — смерть?

Когда Том ловко взобрался на стол и отсалютовал ему бутылкой огневиски, кто-то одобрительно засвистел, а Гарри посреди душной жаркой гостиной почувствовал, как по телу пробежал кладбищенский озноб.

— Мы ведь умнее своих родителей, — Том широко улыбался, голос нарастал. — Мы сами разберёмся, что нам делать со своей страной!

Гостиная взорвалась одобрительными криками. Том продолжал говорить, а Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах. Он знал, что будет произнесено дальше.

Обернувшись перед тем, как выскользнуть в коридор, Гарри поймал острый и пронзительный взгляд Тома Риддла, единственного, кто смотрел в его сторону.

Дверь отрезала все звуки, доносящиеся из гостиной. Но Гарри казалось, что по Подземельям за ним крадется эхо слов, которые повторяли там, за стеной.

Фраза, которая станет девизом Пожирателей смерти.

«Последний же враг истребится — смерть!»

***

Угли, тлеющие в камине, взрывались фиолетовыми искрами. Голова слегка кружилась, ноги заплетались, во рту отчего-то пересохло. Удушливый сладковатый дым в гостиной почти рассеялся.

Гарри не понял, как они остались в спальне одни. Как Том оказался так близко, что можно было почувствовать его горячее дыхание на щеке. В голове билась последняя трезвая мысль, что надо бежать, но ее смело запахом дыма от чужих волос.

Грубый толчок выбил его из равновесия. Перед глазами мелькнул зеленый балдахин, чужие пальцы тисками сжали челюсть, а потом Том накрыл его губы поцелуем.

Том был тяжелее. И сильнее. Палочка потерялась в складках покрывала, Гарри дернулся всем телом и попытался сбросить его с себя. Но Том только обхватил его запястья руками и вжал в кровать. Гарри попытался отвернуть лицо и коротко задохнулся, когда губы переместились на шею.

В двенадцать влечение к хоркруксу ощущалось как встреча со старым другом детства. Смутная жажда прикоснуться.

Но ему уже не двенадцать. И горячее темное чувство, которое теперь вызывал у него живой Том Риддл из крови и плоти, Гарри не был готов назвать.

И не сдержал стон.

Том оторвался от шеи и уставился на него, будто завороженный. Глаза у него были темные и абсолютно ошалевшие, с расширенными зрачками.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Гарри со всей дури зарядил ему ногой в колено, сбрасывая с себя.  
Том зашипел сквозь зубы и качнулся в его сторону, но замер на середине движения.

Сердце колотилось с бешеной скоростью, мозг отказывался признавать, что только что произошло. Только нашарив на кровати волшебную палочку, Гарри почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Они оба тяжело дышали. Никто не двигался. Казалось, будто с них спало какое-то дикое заклятье. Том отбросил с глаз челку и свистящим шепотом спросил, совершенно невпопад:

— Зачем ты меня тогда спас?

«Чтобы через полвека убить», — подумал Гарри, но сказал только:

— Ты спятил.

И сбежал, даже не забрав свою мантию с кровати. Том за ним не пошел.

Хуже того, что только что произошло, был только тот факт, что Гарри почти позволил этому случиться.

***

Гарри ожидал от себя ужаса и отвращения, но после вчерашнего помешательства они с Томом будто наоборот нашли общий язык. Пронзило острое чувство вины, но Гарри отмахнулся от него.

Время для вины настанет потом.

Той ночью, сидя в коридоре, он многое обдумал. Всё, что Гарри здесь сделал, когда-то уже привело к этому моменту.

Гарри вернется в свое время и убьет Волдеморта.

— Вот, заберите, — Гарри практически насильно вручил Дамблдору те часы, с которых все началось. — Когда-нибудь вы поймете, что с этим делать. В конце концов все наши действия уже предопределены. Верно, профессор?

Все слова казались смешными и лишними. Теперь Гарри знал, что делать.

***

…Они стояли друг напротив друга. Гарри не помнил, как оказался здесь. Хогвартс дрожал как отражение на воде, но это было неважно. Волдеморт смотрел на него, нечеловечески худой и бледный, и ничего более четкого, чем его глаза, невозможно было представить.

Две волшебные палочки одновременно взвились в воздух, и зеленая вспышка отозвалась острым всплеском боли в голове. Заставляя проснуться.

Гарри скатился с кровати, готовый сражаться, но вокруг была только темная слизеринская спальня.  
Смутная фигура приблизилась к Гарри, призвавшему к себе очки.

Бесформенные очертания обрели резкость, и Гарри шарахнулся назад, ударившись о кровать. С красивого молодого лица на него смотрели те же глаза, что он видел во сне.

Том замер, а потом медленно протянул к нему руку, отводя палочку от своего лица, придвигаясь ближе. Гарри как под наваждением коснулся его лица, проследил пальцами знакомую линию челюсти, уронил руку на шею. Прижался лбом к его лбу.

Слушая их смешанное дыхание, Гарри как натянутую струну чувствовал — их жизни сейчас связаны прочнее, чем пророчеством.

Крепче, чем любовь. Хуже, чем долг.

Гарри попытался отстраниться, но Том поймал его за руку и прошептал:

— Останься.

Этой своей слабости Том ему не простит. Но Гарри терять было нечего.

И он остался.

***

Лестница вела к Часовой башне. А у ее подножия Том слушал Хелену Рейвенкло с тем же участием, с каким, должно быть, выслушивал горести одиннадцатилетней Джинни Уизли.

И с тем же успехом.

Призрак Серой Леди растворился в коридорах, и Том смотрел ей вслед с алчным выражением, которое Гарри уже видел в воспоминаниях о Хэпзибе Смит.

Уже уходя, Том заметил в нише гобелена Гарри и поменялся в лице громче, чем если бы закричал. Воздух сгустился от опасности. Медленно, как сквозь толщу воды, Том сделал шаг ему навстречу.

Коридор взорвался всполохами заклинаний.

Бомбарда в пол, осколки ветром, уклониться от Секо, чуть не попасть под банальный Петрификус. Гарри заклятьем сорвал со стен портьеры и поджег.

Однажды Гарри уже убегал от Лорда Волдеморта. Но в отличии от той ночи на кладбище, сейчас он точно знал, куда бежит. Пока Том тушил препятствия, Гарри бросился к лестнице, чувствуя, как заполошно бьется сердце.

Адреналин бил в голову, и за азартом боя Гарри не сразу почувствовал яркое облегчение, на грани с животной радостью.

Лучами заклятий, старой доброй дракой располосовало воспоминания о сладковатом дыме, о зеленом балдахине над чужой кроватью и о пальцах, зарывающихся в волосы.

Гарри выбежал на смотровую площадку. Том вышиб дверь, и на Гарри обрушился шквал заклинаний.

Прямо под ними, в самом сердце часового механизма, бушевал пожар. С треском ломались защитные заклинания, рвались канаты и догорали деревянные конструкции.

Поставить щит он уже не успевал, только заслонить лицо рукой. В тот момент, когда магия окончательно покинула часы, и гигантские стрелки остановили свой ход, последнее режущее заклятье от Тома Риддла до кости распороло ему левую ладонь.

Боль огнем пронеслась по руке прямо в голову. Гарри, закричав, упал на колени.

Кровь хлестала из раны на кухонный паркет. Гарри сделал пару судорожных всхлипов, а потом расхохотался.

В таком состоянии его и нашли Рон с Гермионой.

***

В Хогвартсе шла битва.  
Сидя перед Омутом памяти в кабинете директора, Гарри прокручивал в голове только одну мысль: возвращаясь в прошлое, ни в коем случае нельзя встречаться с самим собой.

А с частью своей души?

Грязные шнурки волочились по полу. Гарри пытался их завязать, но руки не слушались. Впрочем, обувь ему скоро уже не понадобится.

Том Риддл в воспоминаниях, которые следовало похоронить в глубинах памяти, смотрел на него завороженными жадными глазами.

Гарри готовился умирать.

***

Дамблдор на призрачной платформе 9 3/4 не выглядел виноватым.

— Я не хочу врать о Геллерте, — Дамблдор задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри. — Хотя после всего случившегося, тебе, возможно, уже и не надо ничего объяснять.

Зеленый балдахин, «останься», чужие смерти, своя вина, тягостные сны и бессонные ночи.  
Разрушенные хоркруксы, зеленый луч смертельного проклятья.  
Почему-то не хотелось его осуждать.

— Впрочем, мне кажется, тебя там кто-то ждет. — Дамблдор хмыкнул и хлопнул руками по коленям, вставая. — Не могу сказать, что одобряю, но...

Гарри уже не слушал его.  
Том знакомым жестом откинул челку со лба и криво улыбнулся.

— Иди. Тебя там ждут, — Том не делал попыток до него дотронуться, только подошел вплотную. — А я буду ждать здесь. И постарайся сильно не приближать нашу встречу.

Ни любви, ни сожаления.

Но что-то тягучее и болезненное, что он вынес из сорок третьего, душило и тянуло на дно хуже цепочки хоркрукса в лесу Дин. Глупость и подлость — стоять здесь сейчас и делать вид, что между ними что-то было.

«Что-то».

Пара месяцев в прошлом засела в мозгу тупой иглой, и вспоминать было так же невыносимо, как делать вид, что ничего не было.

Вокзал растворялся в тумане, а Гарри запоминал черты лица человека, которого никогда не сможет ни похоронить, ни оплакать.

***

Гарри шел по булыжной мостовой от Хогвартса и широко улыбался. В рассветном оранжевом воздухе клубилась взвесь дыма, пыли и пепла — всё, что осталось от Лорда Волдеморта.

Пальцы на левой руке больше не сгибались. Рваный сизый шрам, пересекающий ладонь — всё, что осталось ему от Тома Риддла.

От улыбки болели губы, в горле стоял комок, но слез не было.

Шрам больше не болел. Все было хорошо.


End file.
